I Will Love You Forever: Jack and Rose's Wedding
by Lifeoffangirl
Summary: This is basically my take on how Jack and Rose's wedding could go! ONESHOT. Hope you all enjoy! I will be updating my other stories soon!


_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting anything lately. I just got a really bad cold so I haven't been able to post. But I will be updating my other stories soon. Anyway, today I have my take on how Jack and Rose's wedding could go. So yeah! Hope you all enjoy!_

Rose awoke to find an empty bed. "Jack?" She questioned. Had he left? Did he change his mind and not want to be with her? No! This was stupid! Jack loves her with all of his heart! Why would he leave? Rose thought. She decided to go look for him in their brand new house which they had just bought a week ago. Jack wasn't in the bathroom or the living room. He must be in the kitchen! Rose thought to herself. Sure enough, Jack was setting up the table when Rose walked in. "Whatcha making?" She asked walking over to him. "Good morning! I was just going to wake you up." Rose smiled and kissed him. "What were you doing?" She asked, looking around. "I was… making you breakfast." Jack replied. On the table was a piece of red felt and two plates. Rose's plate had a envelope that was entitled My Dearest Rose on it. In the center of the table was a stack of pancakes and strawberries. Rose smiled. "Aw Jack! This is beautiful! Why did you do it?" She asked. "You'll see. Open the envelope." Rose smiled as Jack pulled out her chair. She sat down and opened the envelope. Written inside was:

Dear my beautiful Rose,

You know that there will never be a word that could capture how much we love each other. I know for the past 6 months we have been going by Mr and Mrs. Dawson, but it was never official. I also know that you don't want anything to do with first class, including jewelry, but please, let me give you one more piece. Rose Dewitt Bukater, will you marry me?

Rose had a hand over her mouth. She had tears of joy in her eyes. She turned to Jack who was on one knee and a ring in his hand. "Yes Jack! Yes a million times!" Jack smiled and kissed her. He slipped the simple ring which had one diamond and engraved on the band was You Jump, I Jump on her finger. "When are we going to get married?" Rose asked. "Well I was thinking today if it was okay with you." Jack explained. Rose smiled. "The sooner I get to marry the most wonderful man there is, the better." Jack smiled.

After Jack and Rose finished eating breakfast Rose exclaimed, "Jack! I don't have a dress!" Jack walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You don't need a wedding dress to be beautiful." Rose smiled. "But if you really want one I have saved up some money for you to buy one." Jack continued.

Jack and Rose had told their neighbors about the wedding. Their neighbors were Katie and Robert."Congratulations!" Jack and Rose smiled. "Thanks." Rose pulled Katie aside while Jack and Robert talked. "I was wondering if you could help me buy a wedding dress." Rose asked. "Of course! When's the wedding?" Rose laughed softly. "Today." She replied. "Today?! Well there's so much to do! You have to send out all the invitations and get the cake and find a place to get married!" Katie exclaimed. "No, no. You and Robert are the only ones coming and we know where we are going to have the wedding. Jack's going to buy a cake while we're shopping. Speaking of which, Katie would you be my maid of honor?" Katie smiled. "I'd be honored!"

Rose and Katie had been out shopping for Rose's wedding dress. "What about this one?" Katie asked, pulling out a simple white dress with a pink belt that had roses on it. "That's beautiful!" Rose exclaimed as she admired it. "Do you think Jack would like it?" Katie smiled. "Jack would think you were beautiful even if you were wearing rags." Rose smiled. "He would, wouldn't he?" The two friends took the dress over to the checkout desk. "That would be $10 please." Rose handed the man $10. "Thank you." Rose and Katie walked over to the church that they would meet Jack and Robert at. Rose and Katie sat on a bench and waited for the men.

Jack and Robert had arrived 10 minutes later with the cake. "What do you think?" Jack asked showing Rose the cake. The cake had Congratulations Jack and Rose! written in red frosting. "I love it!" Rose said. "Okay. Should we go check in?" Katie asked. Rose nodded.

Rose and Katie had gone back to a room to get ready. "You nervous?" Robert asked. Jack shook his head. "Not really. I just hope that I will be good enough for her. I mean marrying her would mean I am promising to take care of her for the rest of my life which I would gladly do." Just then the music started. Katie walked out first and stood by Robert. Then Rose walked out. Jack just stared. She looked so beautiful. Rose smiled as she walked up to him. "Do you like it?" Rose asked. "Like it?! Rose, you look amazing!" Rose smiled. The preacher coughed. "We are gathered here to celebrate the marriage between Jack Dawson and Rose Dewitt Bukater. Object now or forever hold your piece." The preacher started. "Jack Dawson, do take Rose Dewitt Bukater to have and to hold through weakness and health till death do you part?" Jack smiled. "I do." Rose smiled. The two couldn't stop smiling at each other. "Rose Dewitt Bukater, do take Jack Dawson to have and to hold through weakness and health till death do you part?" Rose smiled. "I do." Jack smiled at her. "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" Jack pulled Rose into him and kissed her.

Rose smiled at Jack when they broke apart. Jack smiled at her. Jack picked her up and ran off. Rose laughed and threw the roses she had been holding. Katie caught them. They ran into the room where the cake was waiting. Jack gently put her down and asked, "So , how big of a slice would you like?" Rose laughed and replied, "Well I would like a medium slice please." Jack smiled and picked up the knife. Rose laid her hand over his. "May I help you ?" Jack smiled. "Yes you may ."

Katie and Robert had joined the newlyweds. "Aw, I'm so happy for you two!" Katie exclaimed, pulling them both into a hug. "Thank you!" Rose replied. Robert walked over to them and hugged them both as well. "Would you two like a piece of cake?" Jack asked. Robert nodded. "I would thank you." Everyone had sat down. They had cake and some beer. Jack stood up, holding his glass. "I would just like to say thank you so much to my beautiful wife, Rose." Rose smiled at him. "You have finally made me realize what love is and I have never loved someone as much I as love you Rose. You are truly the best thing that has happened to me." Rose smiled and blinked back tears. She stood up as well. "And I would like to thank my amazing husband, Jack for rescuing me in every way a human could be saved. You taught me how to love and I just want to say thank you. I love you Jack Dawson." Jack smiled and kissed her. Katie and Robert both clapped. "What do you say we do some dancing?" Rose asked. Jack smiled. "I'd love to."

There was a slow song playing. Jack had his arms around Rose's waist while she had her head resting on his chest. Jack kissed the top of her head. Rose smiled. She looked up into his amazing blue eyes. He smiled at her. "You look so beautiful." Rose smiled. "I love you Jack." Jack kissed her. "I love you too Rose."

After Jack, Rose, Katie and Robert celebrated a bit more they decided to head home. "Thank you so much for inviting us." Katie said as she hugged the newlyweds. "Oh! We have one more thing for you guys." She pulled an envelope out of her pocket. Rose opened it. She gasped. "Jack! Look!" She showed the envelope to Jack. His mouth fell open. "A trip to Santa Monica?! Thank you so much!" The four all hugged each other. "Well, goodnight." Robert said. "Night!"

Jack closed the door after they walked in. Rose yawned and stretched. "I'm so tired!" Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You are ?" Rose laughed. "Yes I am ." Jack smiled.

Jack and Rose had gotten ready for bed. "I'm so happy that I can now call you ." Rose smiled. "And I am so happy to be ." Jack smiled and kissed her. "I love you Rose Dawson." Rose smiled. "I love you too Jack Dawson."


End file.
